No te olvidare
by Princess Utau
Summary: Kukai muere y Utau queda sola y esta embarazada,pero tiene una oportunidad ¿que hará?


**Princess: En esta historia Souko, la madre de Utau muere de una enfermedad y al año siguiente Kukai muere debido a un accidente, pero ella está embarazada y no puede seguir trabajando cantando ¿Qué hará Utau?**

**XxLolitaCuteXxX: Que triste**

**Princess: Espero que lo disfruten**

**Normal POV**

Él era el mejor. Ella lo sabía. Todo el mundo sabía que lo amaba lo sabía. Eran el uno para el otro. El destino no sólo le permitió estar con él. Nunca para estar con él otra vez. Nunca para estar con él nunca más.

Debido a un accidente de avión lo había matado.

Algo más que su corazón destrozado. Su vida se rompió en pedazos, casi irreparable, irreversible, muy destrozado.

Gritó con desesperación cada noche, su mano sobre su abdomen hinchado

Un recuerdo. Un desgarrador recuerdo.

-Terminemos con esto, Utau- dijo, apretando suavemente la mano como con los ojos fijos en su mirada y la suya. -No puedes hacer nada al respecto- dijo Kouta. El tiene ojos verdes y cabello chocolate. El es mi mejor amigo

-Pero...- Apoyó Utau colocando su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo como un tesoro.

-Te puedo ayudar con eso te puedo ayudar con todo, ya sea física, emocional o financieramente-dijo Kouta

-Solo te pido que estés conmigo- Su voz se resquebrajaba. Nunca antes había escuchado su voz así antes. Siempre fue fuerte, orgulloso, codicioso, pero ahora, sólo era debil.

¿Estaba mintiendo otra vez? ¿Tratando de conseguirme como un premio?

-Yo no estoy bromeando Utau. Quiero criar a tu hijo con la perfección y ser su figura más paternal. Como Kuka….- fue cortado por Utau

-No lo hagas por favor. No digas su nombre. Simplemente... No-susurro Utau

Él la miró con expresión profundamente herido.

-Está bien, no lo haré. Sólo quiero que acepte a cambio de estar con ustedes. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer-

-¿No lo entiendes?- -gritó Utau, de pie ante él con una cara de lágrimas. -Kukai no puede ser intercambiado por algo Nunca- dijo

-¿Tan perfecto era él? No, Utau, si usted está hablando acerca de mi estado, mi aspecto, mi inteligencia, nos encontramos de la misma forma. Lo único que no es igual a es lo mucho que significa para usted- me dijo

Ella se quedó tranquila, negándose a mirarlo, aunque su cara era aún evidente del dolor emocionalmente extremo

-No sé cómo esto paso-continuó.

-Tú eras la niña más fuerte de voluntad que he conocido. Tú eras diferente a todas las niñas que han sufrido- dijo Kouta

-Basta-grito Utau

La Palma de su mano hizo contacto duro con la mejilla. Puso su mano sobre ella en un intento de disminuir de alguna manera su dolor. Sonriendo Kouta, dijo:

-Ahora ves de lo que estoy hablando- dijo Kouta

Poco a poco, se arrodilló en una rodilla.

Sacó algo del bolsillo.

Le tomó la mano izquierda.

Y dijo suavemente:

-Cásate conmigo, Utau, por favor- rogo Kouta

Utau se frotó el bulto en su estómago suavemente. Ella iba a tener un bebé pronto, y ella no podía cantar por ahora porque acumularía estrés por eso no podía trabajar todavía. Pero aquí fue la oportunidad de cambiar completamente el futuro de su hijo.

-Está bien, lo haré- dijo Utau

Kouta puso un anillo en su dedo

Acostada en una cama de lujo, miró al hombre que dormía a su lado. De alguna manera, se parecía a Kukai y ella tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en _su_ cara cuando él la mira.

¿Cómo sería la vida ahora mismo si el evento desafortunado que no hubiera sucedido? ¿Sería un buen padre para su hijo? ¿Alguna podría volver a ser feliz?

_Estaba sentado delante de una ventana de nieve, mirando más allá y pensando profundamente acerca de algo, mientras que una manta de lana gruesa cubierta de hombros._

_-Oye, chico ramen-dijo Utau con una sonrisa, acurrucándose bajo la manta._

_-No es que como que solo estas mirando al vacío. ¿Qué hay dentro de ese cerebro pervertido tuyo otra vez?-pregunto Utau_

_-Oh, nada, sólo estoy comparando los copos de nieve singularidad y belleza a la suya- dijo, sonriendo._

_-¿Eso fue un piropo? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?"_

_Parecía un poco ofendido._

_-Utau, realmente no creo que yo pueda hacer mis propios piropos, ¿verdad?- pregunto_

_-No-dije_

_-Me estaba preguntando.__.__.__lo que será su vida como ahora.__.__.__si elige otro hombre en mi lugar. -Fue realmente lo que estaba pensando._

-Señor, ¿es cierto que vas a casar con la estrella del pop Hoshina Utau?" un periodista le preguntó.

-¿Estrella del pop? Así me decía Kukai- pensé

Flashes de las cámaras y las luces muy brillantes obligó a reducir sus ojos.

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Kouta

Un suspiro alto, más rascado de las plumas, y más flashes de las cámaras.

Se acercó a su oído.

-Sólo por esta vez, Utau, por favor- dijo Kouta

-¿qué haces?- dijo Utau

Sus labios se estrellaron contra los de ella. Rompiendo además la mayor brevedad posible, le susurró

-lo siento- le dijo a su oído.

-Ahora bien, si nos disculpan, tenemos que estar listos. Nos vamos a Londres, y planea quedarse y criar a nuestro hijo allí. Muchas gracias- dijo Kouta

Dentro de la limusina, su rostro estaba apoyado en su puño cerrado, el codo apoyado sobre el bastidor de la ventana. Él tomó una mirada en ella. Ella estaba avergonzada de su estado, que era lo que su rostro expresa claramente.

-¿Estás bien?- -le preguntó.

No levanto la mirada, ella monótonamente respondió:

-Sí- dijo Utau

-Utau, una de las cosas que usted no está mintiendo en el que estará directamente al grano-dijo Kouta

-Estoy bien, de verdad- Su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Lo siento ahora solo ¿acabas de sonreír?- dijo contento Kouta

Ella se rió de eso.

-Está bien ¿Feliz?- dijo Utau

Una sonrisa, una sonrisa verdadera en el pasado. Tal vez podría pasar el resto de su vida con él después de todo.

**10 años después…**

Puso rosas cerca de una fotografía enmarcada las lágrimas no se contuvieron de nuevo.

-Bueno, espero que estés feliz ahora. Pasé, pero no voy a negar que todavía no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Y está muy bien nuestro hijo, está aprendiendo tan rápido que tuvimos que cambiar los tutores de cada mes y le encanta el futbol. Al igual que de haberlo hecho... Envía mis saludos a mi mamá, ¿de acuerdo? Yo… te amo, Kukai

**4 años después….**

-Caray Mi padre era muy bueno jugando futbol? Maldita sea, que no me digas eso, mamá- se quejo Ryu

Utau le sonrió a su hijo de catorce años y le di una mirada a Kouta, que rió entre dientes. Han pasado meses desde que le dijo a su hijo todo sobre su padre biológico, y fue muy curioso acerca de él.

-¿Así que tu padre por aqui no es bueno con el futbol, entonces?- Kouta preguntó juguetonamente.

-Ni siquiera te he visto cerca de una pelota, sin embargo papá por eso me inclino a creer de inmediato que no lo eres ¡Ha!- Ryu se estaba riendo histéricamente junto con su padre.

-Sólo espero que sepas cuánto se parece a ti-pensé

Una suave brisa del viento que pasaba, y Utau juró que escuchó la voz de Kukai diciendo:

-Por supuesto que sí-escuche

**Princess: Que triste**

**XxLolitaCuteXxX: Si *llorando***

**Princess: Espero que hayan disfrutado mi historia queridos lectores si así lo desea puede dar su opinión acerca de la historia**


End file.
